


Shower

by Bokutosjersy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female oral, Kink number 3, Kinks, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Once again this sucks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein, bottom reader, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosjersy/pseuds/Bokutosjersy
Summary: Get eaten out then fucked in the shower
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean Kirstein/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Shower

"Oh my~ ahhh" 

Warm water poured over your bodies in the shower. Your back pressed up against the cold shower wall with your leg over your boyfriend's shoulder. 

You could bearly keep still as Jean ate you out, lapping up your sweet juices. His mouth glistening with both water and your essence. 

Your high pitched moans filled the bathroom, echoing throughout the tile walls. Jean smirked, dipping his tongue into your hole. 

His hand held onto your for support, knowing that you would probably collapse if he didn't. "AhhhHh~" you grinded onto his tongue, your pussy clenching around him. 

Jean's tongue was soon replaced by his finger, followed by another, then another. He now had three fingers in you, thrusting them into you quickly while he flicked his tongue onto your clit. 

You felt your body quiver as his fingers found that spongy spot in you. "Fuck!" Jean began to suck on your nub, increasing the pleasure running through your body. 

"I'm gonna cum~ I'm-" 

You tried to put down your leg but it was held up by your boyfriend. "You can take it babygirl" 

He groaned, the scent of you making his dick strain in his pants. Your head fell back onto the wall and you weaved your fingers through his hair. "J- Jean!" 

He sped up the pace of his fingers, sucking on your clit harder making you scream "cum for me princess"  
Jean watched as you unravelled underneath him, body shaking as he collected everything you had to give on his tongue. He placed a soft kiss to your now swollen bud making you jolt at the sensitivity. 

"Damn, you came hard" Jean chuckled, slowly pulling his fingers out of you before allowing you to put down your leg. 

Your body went limp, making him wrap his arms around your waist so you wouldn't fall. 

But he wasn't done there, Jean flipped your body around making you squeal "We're not done baby" 

Quickly grabbing his fully erect dick, he rubbed it in between your folds "ready?" With a soft moan you nodded, eager to have your boyfriend's cock in you. 

Jean slowly pushed into you, causing both of you to make a small noise of pleasure. He gave you time to adjust before moving his hips against yours. 

His movements were slow and hard, your body jerking foward with each thrust. Jean's lips made their way to your neck, sucking small hickies wherever he felt like. 

You began to thrust back onto him, the sound of skin and skin invading your ears. He brought his hand to fumble with your right breast, twisting your hard nipple in between his fingers. 

You threw your head back onto his shoulder, mouth wide open while you breathlessly moaned. 

Jean leaned down to kiss you, sweet and sensually, swallowing your short gasps and whimpers. 

His grunts were hot to you. His warm breath tickling your ear with each one. "G- go faster.. please!" 

Jean complied to your request, slamming his hips into yours. You babbled, eyes rolling to the back of your head as your knees buckled. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Right there, don't stop!" You were both a moaning mess, nearing your highs at any given second. You clenched around his dick, making him groan loudly. 

Your back arched "Fuck, I'm gonna cum~" Jean nodded, spanking your ass "me too princess" 

With a scream and a moan, you both reached orgasm, Jean quickly pulling out of you whiles your body shook in pleasure. You felt your boyfriend’s hot cum spill onto your ass before being washed off by the running water. 

You exhaled sharply, trying to catch your breath before you and Jean both burst into a fit on laughter, for absolutely no reason at all

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like this one but hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
